


Oops

by at_the25annualputnamcountyspellingbee



Series: 25th Annual Onshots [1]
Category: The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee - Finn/Sheinkin/Reiss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_the25annualputnamcountyspellingbee/pseuds/at_the25annualputnamcountyspellingbee
Summary: Leaf Coneybear does not get embarrassed.  Chip Tolentino does.





	Oops

There was a knock on the door. They froze, Chip hovering over Leaf in a very compromising manner.

"Leaf? You busy?" Marigold asked.

"Yeah," he called out.

She sighed. Chip panicked as the doorknob turned, but the door only opened a crack. Nobody looked in. Much less muffled, Marigold said, "I'll be wanting my textbook back when you're done having sex. Take all the time you want, but I need it sometime tonight."

"Kay, Mari," Leaf called as the door shut. Footsteps receded. He focused back on Chip, who was practically scarlet. "Hmm?"

"Your sister practically walked in on us! Isn't that at least a little embarrassing?"

He shrugged and ran his hands down Chip's chest. "It's only Mari, an' she figured this out awhile back. Pretty sure it's twin telepathy." Chip's anxiety must have been showing on his face, because Leaf mumbled, "Sorry," and withdrew a little.

"It isn't-I'm not, I'm not mad at you." He laughed softly. "Just a little freaked out. I'm alright. It's not your fault." Chip lay next to Leaf and ran a hand through his hair. Leaf rolled on his side to look at him.

"Cuddles?" He offered. Chip inched closer to him and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Leaf wrapped his arms around him, holding him gently. Chip breathed in slowly, trying to bring his mind back to a calm, blank state. Leaf kissed his forehead. "Love you," he murmured.

Chip laughed and kissed his cheek, calmer than before. "Love you too, you dork." They kissed softly, Chip's fingers twisting into Leaf's hair. Leaf hummed against his lips and pulled him closer. His hands slid down to Chip's waist. Chip rolled over on top of him, tightening his grip on Leaf's hair in the process. Leaf, who had not expected that, let out a surprised moan and rolled Chip onto his back.

"Can I top?" He asked before pressing a kiss to Chip's neck.

Chip made a choking noise and blushed. "Uh, I, yeah, fuck yes!" Leaf kissed his adams apple and traced his fingers down the "v" of his crotch. Damn, Chip thought, this was going to be worth the prior embarrassment he had suffered.


End file.
